This invention relates to computer security, security of programmable devices such as microprocessors, and to tools that configure such programmable devices so they operate securely. In particular, the invention relates to a security server which can be used by a security engineer to configure secure microprocessors for use in applications where classified information, or other proprietary valuable information, is to be protected.
In the prior art secure microprocessor were programmed using conventional personal computers or other, generally non-secure, devices. Access to the device provided access to the entire target microprocessor configuration unless traditional, cumbersome file-level privileges were employed. The desired configuration information and application information for the secure microprocessor was collected on the personal computer, encrypted if desired, and then provided to the microprocessor as a boot image. Because the personal computer or other device was not itself secure, companies or individuals programming the secure microprocessors had to rely upon the proverbial “guards, guns, and gates” as security for their operations. Unfortunately this creates a gaping hole in security, in the sense that for any operations which must be done in the field, providing such security is nearly impossible.